vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ylimegirl
Here is some advice I just observed the way you convert ong box to Song box 2 in song articles. You can actually make your life easier by doing this instead. Not only is it easier to do so, but it makes the format neater and much more organized. See this one, this one, and this one. Song box 2 is supposed to look that neat organized. Trust me. :) 02:29, May 23, 2018 (UTC) Erm a quick word I am not a member of the admin team of this wiki or anything like that and this is not a telling off. http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges For the last few days, whenever I look at this age, I am missing a few hours of time because the limit it displays is 500 changes. I know this seems funny that I'd miss a few hours and worry about it, but in 2 hours, a lot can happen on a wiki. So and editor and I like to check this page for updates... And we're overwhelmed by the amount of edits by you. Its good to be keen and eventually a wiki that takes off will have this happen anyway since this also occurs at the One Piece wikia. But... The OP wiki has about 30 editors editing all at once, that's why it happens. You're 1 editor, editing about 450 edits within hours I presume with some sort of autofix or whatever. Constantly.... Without ness. a reason to update everything your updating. Basically the issue is your burying the edits of others here at the moment, it would be better if you clicked the "minor edit" button when you do massive amounts of edits like this. Its a right button on the right hand side above where you mention what you changed. That way we can filter out your edits, most are just updates that aren't that important, well in a sense. Any edit is important in my books. Basically its really hard to track edits because all we see is a wall of "ylime" edits so to speak. O.O BTW, is your name "Emily" by any chance as that's what "ylime" is backwards, I should know as that's my name. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 07:59, May 29, 2018 (UTC) :Well, I actually do mark the "minor edit" button when I edit. For me it's actually on by default! So that when you toggle it on the page, it's like hideminor=1}} I haven't edited anything at all. So... I'm not sure what you're telling me to do, because I already do it? Ylimegirl (talk) 16:14, May 29, 2018 (UTC) ::I tried that and it doesn't always work for some reason. Ah, its not important anyway enough. ^_^ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 16:21, May 29, 2018 (UTC) hey This is going to come off rude or stupid or whatever, but can you please not edit Chinese pages on Tuesdays/Wednesdays? That's when I do mass editing and it's throwing me off whenever you're editing stuff as I'm doing so. - NebulousViper Talk Page 01:01, June 7, 2018 (UTC) :Whoops, sorry! I'll try to keep that in mind (if I can even keep track of the dates now that it's summer...) Ylimegirl (talk) 04:34, June 7, 2018 (UTC)